This invention relates to an insecticidal composition. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved methomyl composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,576,834 and 3,639,633 issued to Buchanan on Apr. 27, 1971 and Feb. 1, 1972, respectively, disclose substituted O-carbamoylhydroxamates, including methomyl, S-methyl-N[(methylcarbamoyl)oxy]thioacetimidate. The compounds are disclosed as being useful in controlling insects and other arthropod pests and are useful in protecting many important food crops against these pests.
Water-dispersible insecticidal compositions are often produced as high strength formulations, i.e., 75-99% by weight of active ingredient, which are diluted at the site of use. It is not uncommon for the dilution to be effected in large tanks of about 100-1000 gallons (378-3780 liters) wherein the only source of agitation is by-pass circulation of the tank contents or a small agitator. Under these rather poor agitation conditions conventional high strength, water-dispersible formulations of methomyl require prolonged periods of time to effect adequate dispersion. Rapid dispersion is an important requirement in commercial pesticide application. In some situations, such as contract aerial applications, time is of the essence. A rapidly dispersible methomyl formulation would greatly assist the applicator in these situations. Thus, a need has developed for a high-strength methomyl formulation with rapid dispersibility.